


Webs

by Iron_Daddy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone in the Soul Stone after the Blip, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I ask myself this everytime., ITS THE SNAP BITCHES, LIKE WHAT A FUCKING GROSS NAME?, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki shifts genders for disguise, MARVEL FIGHT ME, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, The Blip, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tumblr science says so, Why is there so many Peter Parker Tags?, but i actually dont, loki is a teenager, speaking like i have a tumblr account or use the site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Daddy/pseuds/Iron_Daddy
Summary: After half the universe gets snapped, Peter awakens onto the orange plains of the soul stone, lost and utterly alone.Until he meets Loki.//A.K.A IW/Endgame but with Peter+Loki team up in the soul stone, trying to escape to defeat Thanos.Featuring other familiar faces along the way lmao.





	1. Souls

**Author's Note:**

> wow my creative title.
> 
> basically didnt want all my ongoing docs with blank names so i just threw on something related to whatever the main character was.
> 
> this being peter central was just called webs.
> 
> and now i have started calling this fic webs in my head?
> 
> so its called webs.
> 
> fite me.

When Peter woke, everything was Orange.

“He-Hello?” He yelled, chest heaving in panic, breath sharp and quick, unsteady. Every direction was a vast expanse of burnt orange, the sky, the water, the distant mountains.

Only Orange.

Except for him. 

“HELLO?!”

Panic swallowed him whole. 

_ Where was anybody?  _

_ Where was he?  _

_ Where was Mr Stark?  _

_ What was happening? _

“Breathe Child.”

The voice startled Peter who yelped but nodded weakly, trying to calm his breathing, alongside the slow considerate counting of whoever was speaking. 

"Slowly-" 

The counting continued at a careful pace until Peter managed to match his breathing to the speed. 

“There we go. Are you placid?” The voice asked and Peter gave another nod from where he sat on the floor, huddled in on himself, knees tucked firmly under his chin, eyes teary.

“Good.” 

The soothing accent almost sounded to have been spoken through a smile and that reassured Peter slightly. His Spider Sense hadn’t flared so whoever it was meant him no harm, or maybe they just didn’t work in this place? He didn’t want to assume.

“Wh-What is this place?”

“I believe we’re in the domain of the Soul Stone, young one.”

“Sou-Soul Stone? Then- Then-”

“Thanos collected all six stones. Half the Universe perished.”

“S-So I’m dead?” Peter asked, voice breaking into a higher pitch. He squeaked in embarrassment.

“Mh. I suppose that’s one way to look at it.”

“So.. um.. Mysterious Voice guy- I mean person- I shouldn't assume genders- where is everyone else? Shouldn’t we all be in here?” Peter asked, still looking around for any sign of life.

“Perhaps. Upon my time on this vast plain, I have only encountered you. This expanse may be far greater than you could imagine. You could walk an eternity and never meet another soul…”

Peter shuddered at the thought of an eternity alone.

“Then.. where are you?”

It took a second or two of silence before a weave of green and blue light formed and out stepped an individual in a black suit.

“Wait I know you! You’re Mr Loki!”

The individual nodded in confirmation, face blank, watching the spiderling for his interpretation. 

“Mr Stark told me about you- is Mr Stark dead too? Nah I don’t think he is, I didn’t see him go all dusty- so he’s okay right? W-Wait but that means he’s alone in space- that’s not good- he’s- can we escape this place Mr Loki? Like can you do magic-y stuff? That must be so cool, y’know? We met this other wizard guy and he was like ‘oh I won’t give up the time stone for you to live’ and then he went and gave up the time stone to save Mr Stark’s life? Like that’s so crazy- and- and-” Peter trailed realising how much he’d been rambling without anyone telling him to stop. 

Normally Mr Stark would reign him in and stop him before he wittered on for too long, but Loki simply stood watching, eyebrow raised and a ghost of a smile on his face. 

“S-Sorry-” Peter mumbled.

“It’s quite alright, little one.” Loki replied. “I don’t believe Stark to be deceased. That insufferable Sorcerer would not have given up his stone unless he was certain of an outcome. As far as escaping this domain, I know not a way to do so yet, but that does not mean to say the endeavour is without hope.”

Peter nodded. 

“Okay.. makes sense… so um.. Maybe we can look for more people, maybe some of the Avengers got dusty?” Peter suggested.

“Perhaps.. However I find it unlikely anyone from that  _ team  _ would greet me with anything other than hostility.” Loki mussed, lips curling at the words.

“Um.. well I’m- I’m kinda an Avenger- Mr Stark said I was- and I don’t think you’re a bad person Mr Loki.” Peter explained, considering his Spider Sense hadn't made a sound the entire time Loki had been beside him. Loki simply raised an eyebrow at his words. 

“They let children fight their battles now?”

“HEY! I’m 17! I can fight-”

“I don’t doubt. I believe in Midgardian years I am roughly the same age as you.”

Peter let the words soak in for a second before his eyes widened.

“You’re a teenager?” He gave an unmanly yelp.

Loki rolled his eyes in response before giving a slow nod.

“I suppose that term fits. The passage of time on your plain works differently, but I believe that is the age group where I’d approximately convert to.”

“That’s so neat, Mr Loki!” Peter beamed, before Loki held out a hand to help the Spiderling back onto his feet. 

“Just Loki is fine, young one.” Loki decided, lips ghosting a smile once more at the fact an Avenger had been this considerate and polite to him even if it was one who hadn’t fought against him and had enough of a reason to hold a grudge against him.

“Hey- you can’t call me that if we’re the same age!” Peter opposed, brushing his hands on the legs of his spider suit.

“Mh.. no, I’m older.”

“Nu-uh you said you were a teenager.” Peter quipped.

“Perhaps I’m years older than you, I’d still be in the bracket.”

Peter stopped, obviously thwarted, realizing his petty argument with the God had been refreshing and had taken his mind of their bleak future for a moment too. Huh. That was nice.

“Well M- Loki. What direction?” Peter asked.

“I came from that way.. So..” Loki pointed to the left.

“Guess we’re going right.” Peter mumbled, setting off walking, Loki following by his side, mask of the spider suit slipping back over his face, considering they didn’t know who they’d encounter. 

“So, Loki- your magic, what cool stuff can you do? Can you make those glowy thingies- the portals? Can you shapeshift? Can you make lightning like Thor? Can you-” Woops there went Peter with the rambling again. He paused sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

“Sorry, again.” He mumbled.

“It’s fine. My magic is different from that cretin. Primarily my strengths are illusions and trickery not transportation and combative like his. Yes I can shapeshift. No I can’t generate lightning.” Loki answered the questions carefully as they continued onwards.

“Woah- that’s so cool though, like what can you turn into? Is it like other people or animals or-”

Loki promptly turned into a snake and Peter yelped in surprise and excitement, almost forgetting for a second he was dead and trapped in an infinity stone.

“Can you still talk as an animal?” Peter asked, reaching down to pick up the large snake.

_ ‘No, however I can mentally convey my words, so a manner of communication is still possible.’ _

Peter yelped again, the voice ringing into his mind, as the snake cosied up on his shoulders, tail wrapping around one shoulder and upper arm, head resting on the other.

“That’s so awesome, you’re so cool Loki!” Peter felt like a kid in a candy shop. He literally had a telepathic snake that was a Space God. Sure he was dead but details-

_ ‘South’  _ Was Loki’s sudden drawl in his mind once more, as Peter turned to face roughly what he thought was south, vaguely able to pick out the two figures, miles out in the skyline.

“Ohmygosh Mr- I mean- Loki- people!” Peter grinned, noticing the two were heading towards them.

_ ‘Stay alert, we know not of their intent.’ _

“Yep! I mean- My spider senses aren’t tingling so that’s probably a good sign- but maybe it’s got a radius? I haven’t tested it out fully- oh-” Peter yet again had begun to witter. He couldn’t help the blush under his mask, embarrassed about continuously getting too excited to be able to share so many things that Mr Stark and Happy usually cut him off about.

They pressed onwards though, towards the two figures, who slowly grew more distinguishable. 

“Loki I think that’s Mr Falcon-” Peter blurted, able to pick up the wings. 

_ ‘Hm _ ?’ Loki made a questioning noise.

“He’s an Avenger. He’s close to Captain America-”

If Loki was human, Peter was sure he’d turn up his nose, instead the snake gave a hiss that he was sure was meant to replicate a sigh.

“Anyway, the other guy, I think he was at the airport- basically Mr Stark and the Captain had some big argument over the Accords or something? I didn’t really get the long explanation- but then the Avengers with Captain America all went AWOL and I think that’s the guy they were kinda fighting about a bit? He’s got this cool metal arm?” Peter explained the best he could, never really getting the full story about what the heck Berlin was all about. By the time he got close enough to Mr Stark to ask, it felt like it’d been too long and that the question would just dig up memories he didn’t want to revisit. 

And, as Peter declared, the two figures were indeed one Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. 

“It’s that Spider-guy from the airport!” Sam pointed as soon as they were close enough to hear one another. “HOLY SHIT SNAKE-” Sam also yelped, moving behind Bucky who rolled his eyes.

“Um- Hi!” Peter gave a wave and watched Sam’s eyes widen. Bucky flinched.

“Oh my God how old are you, 12?”

Peter sighed because his voice made him sound about 12 and the amount of times he’d been asked this, even by criminals-

“I’m Seventeen.” Peter pointed out.

It took a second-

“You were  **14** in Berlin? Stark brought a 14 year old kid to fight? What the fu-”

“Hello.” Bucky greeted, Peter retracting the mask in an instant to give the other a smile.

“I knew what I was getting into- well.. Not  _ really-  _ but I knew there’d be a fight- and I’m not helpless. I’d already been doing the whole Spiderman thing like 6 months before Mr Stark found me, so really it’s not on him.” Peter tried to argue.

“You were 14. A literal baby. I flew you through a window.” Sam continued.

“Man- no worries, it’s all fair. Besides it was actually kinda a fun fight all things considered.” Peter beamed.

“You’re not bad, Kid.” Bucky decided and Peter gave him another smile, deciding instantly he liked this guy.

"Oh I'm Peter by the way-um--I know who you both are so um you don't need to introduce yourselves-" Peter stumbled over his words awkwardly. 

“Also, not to be that guy- but why the big ass snake?”

“Oh.. um.. Promise you won’t overreact? Or attack? Or.. well anything negative?” Peter trailed. Both Sam and Bucky tensed a little.

“What is it.. Am I gonna regret asking?”

“So.. um. It might kind of be…  _ Loki _ ?” 

Sam blinked. Once. Twice.

“Loki as in the psycho who attacked New York?”

The snake hissed, baring its fangs, but head never moving from its relaxed state against Peter’s shoulder.

“Um. That’s a strong word. Loki isn’t a bad guy. But yeah that Loki-”

And with that Loki shifted back into his human state, bored of watching the child and winged person squabble. 

Peter held an arm up, to protect Loki. Bucky barely battered an eyelid at the sudden change, likely able to identify if the God truly wanted to fight or not. Sam started to fall into a defensive stance but realized quickly Loki wasn’t attacking and slipped back to standing normally.

“It would hardly benefit me to attack you in this realm. I would gain nothing but fake victories. Alas, you needn't worry, I won’t be initiating any form of combat unless you attack myself or this little one.” Loki directed a thumb at Peter who pouted.

“Not little” He mumbled, even if the pet names were growing on him.

“Don’t you worry yourself, neither of us are gonna hurt him.” Bucky decided and Sam nodded.

“I can’t fight a child-”

“I beat you last time-” Peter blurted.

“I can’t fight a child.” Sam repeating ignoring him, Bucky giving a snort.

“Well. Onto the matter at hand…”

“We’re trapped in the Soul Stone. One of the Infinity Stones obtained by Thanos. Currently we’re unsure every detail about this realm, as you’re the only individuals we’ve encountered thus, and if half the universe is meant to be here, then perhaps this place is vaster than any imaginable plain.” Loki began.

“You’ve not seen?” Sam started.

“Seen what?” Peter asked.

“There’s like.. The whole of America, New York and shit.” Sam pointed the way they’d come from.

“What? What?”

“Buildings and people and shit.”

“Wh-” Peter was unable to words so Loki took over.

“So you’re saying structures transferred across too?”

“I guess? The buildings were all orange though, maybe the stone made them?”

“If so.. Perhaps this world is a replica of the Universe, however disjointed? The reason why we didn’t see anyone for miles could be that the area we walked across was a part of space in the real world, or an uninhabited planet?”

“Well… I was on this big dead planet before we got dusty, with Mr Stark and some others- Titan I think they called it? Anyway- wouldn’t those other people be here too since they dusted too?”

“Maybe, or maybe they formed before you and left instantly? You obviously didn’t fade the same time if you witnessed that event, so maybe time reflects differently here.”

"Maybe- why'd it take ages anyway?" 

"Perhaps your.. 'powers' contributed?" 

"Oh yeah maybe!!" 

Silence fell for a second. 

“So if we keep going we find half of New York?” Peter asked curiously.

“Yeah. We just set off to see if we could find others to bring in, look and see if we could find Stark too since we didn’t know if he’d be out here, but obviously not. Still, we can take you back.” Sam answered. 

“Please!” Peter beamed and Loki frowned.

“I doubt I’d be a welcome sight.”

“Nonsense. You seem to know more about this situation than any of us, we’d be grateful for an assist.”

“C’mon Loki, don’t worry, if Mr Falcon and Mr Barnes didn’t attack you, I’m sure no one else will- oh um actually did you see any other Avengers-?” Peter asked, turning back to Bucky and Sam.

“Mr Falcon-” Sam mumbled before blinking. “Just Sam is fine.”

“And please call me Bucky.” The other added and Peter shrugged.

“Okay..” Peter hesitantly agreed but he’d probably slip up. 

“Wanda Maximoff and the Wakandan King are all we’ve encountered.” Sam explained after. 

“Maybe the Wizard guy is there, he might know more, right, Loki?” Peter asked and Loki gave a slow nod.

“Perhaps.” He wasn’t a fan of Strange and didn’t wish another encounter so soon if it could be helped.

"So it's agreed, we take you back, and you-" Sam pointed at Loki "-don't attack anyone." 

"Unless they happen to be Thanos' remnants? It is likely we'll encounter some eventually. The mad titan would not have been biased, even with his own forces."

"Fine. No attacking anyone human." 

"It's okay Mr- um. Sam. I'm going to be sticking with Loki so we'll both be okay! Wait- we are sticking together right?" 

"Yes… That would be agreeable." Loki answered in his own roundish way in which he didn't want to seem to eager but was enjoying the Spiderlings presence. 

"Mhh.." 

"OK. That's OK. Right, Sam?" Bucky asked and Sam finally nodded. 

"Okay." 

"Great! Let's go then!" Peter declared, stepping beside Loki as they set off walking, Sam and Bucky leading side by side. 

"So Mr- I mean- Bucky, Sir." Peter fumbled, watching Bucky turn with a curious look in his eyes as they kept moving forward. 

"Yeah?" 

"You got a new arm? That's so cool- who made it? How strong is it? That last one was awesome, like you tried to punch me and I could barely stop it and oh my God this one is probably so much cooler because like modern technology is always advancing and- and-"

Bucky gave a muffled chuckle, hidden behind a hand, as Sam snorted and Loki gave a weak smile. 

"Woops-" Peter blurted. Really, without Mr Stark he wasn't getting stopped when he rambled. 

"Nah, don't worry, it's nice to see… Such eagerness?" 

"I got it in Wakanda."

"It's so cool. Like I imagine it's super intricate--like- do you think maybe I could have a proper look at it at some point- only if that's like okay with you-?" Peter asked hurriedly and waited eagerly for a response that came in the form of the smallest of nods. 

" Sweet!" He cheered to himself, a lame fist pump to the sky before making a squeak of embarrassment remembering he had an audience. 

"Guess you have a fan Barnes." Sam grumbled and Bucky just let out a muffled chuckle. 

"Disgusting." Loki pitched in, face pulled into mock disgust. 

"Nonono, don't worry you're super awesome too Loki!" Peter beamed, grabbing Loki's hand between one of his own. Loki stared down at where their hands clasped, fingers intertwined. 

"What are you doing Spiderling?" Loki asked. 

"Um.. Holding your hand?" Peter stumbled. 

"Okay." Loki mumbled, squeezing the others hand briefly refusing to look his way. 

_ Wait what. Okay Peter was fine. Just unexpected…. Welp. _

Sam eyed them warily and Bucky seemed not to care, the four falling into silence as they moved onwards. 


	2. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrive at NYC and chaos ensues :)
> 
> Also Dr Strange. 
> 
> He's there and he's looking like a McSnacc to Thanos's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did it take me months to upload this?
> 
> yes. yes it did?
> 
> did i write this about 4 months ago?
> 
> yes. yes I did....
> 
> i am a lazy bitch what can i say??

Honestly time lacked a concept. Peter couldn't say whether they walked ten minutes or ten years. Couldn't say whether it felt short or if he had walked till his feet dropped off. He didn't feel tired but that could mean nothing. He had no idea really, but the appearance of New York, created from orange was both a cursed and welcomed sight. 

What had happened to his friends, to May, to his classmates, to.. Well everyone he knew. A part of him hoped them to be here, in this domain, and yet another side felt horrified for wishing such a fate upon everyone he loved. It was selfish. 

Once they'd reached the streets though, the Spiderman mask had slipped back over his skin, feeling lonely without Karen who obviously hadn't survived the trip, and Loki had slipped into a cat, perched upon Peter's shoulder, lest someone recognize him as the individual who'd attacked them years earlier while under Thanos' thumb. 

It was chaotic to say the least. People were everywhere on the streets, most frantically searching, perhaps for people they'd vanished from beside, or people who hadn't been where they were expected to be. Children without parents and parents searching for missing children. A total mess. 

"Oh my God." Peter mumbled to himself at the sight. 

Within what was perhaps 5 minutes Peter had two children in his arms, one resting against each hip, one younger in tears, maybe 5 or 6, while the other was slightly older, 9 at most, and was eerily quiet, Loki clasped in his hands, the feline giving a glare but not lashing out. 

"Do you know who I am?" Peter asked. 

"Spiderman!" The boy finally spoke, grinning a little, the other, the girl; nodded through her tears. 

"Good! So, what are your names?" Peter asked softly as they moved onwards through the chaos, keeping an eye out for the kids parents or someone- Peter wasn't sure if they'd just been separated or if they were back on Earth. 

"Miles." The boy finally mumbled, as if hesitant to give his name, Brooklyn accent to his tone. 

"Tegan. Are you going to help me find my Mum?" The girl asked and Peter nodded. 

"Yup. We're both gonna help look!" Peter nodded to Loki who gave a mew of agreement making both children giggle, Tegan's mood seeming to increase. 

"Hey P- Spiderman." Sam shouted from further behind them. 

"Yeah?" Peter answered, seeing the smoke Sam was pointing to from a few blocks away. 

"We're gonna go check that out. If you need to find us again, we're all gonna rendezvous at the Compound to see if we can resolve this, you're both welcome to drop by."

"Okay!" 

And the older two left. Normally Peter would have gone to assist too but he currently had his hands full. 

Literally. 

"Right. So let's see… Do either of you live near here?" Peter asked, since he had no clue. 

"Um… My School is near here?" Tegan asked, as if unsure while Miles shook his head. Peter nodded. 

"That's good Tegan! Maybe your Mum went to look for you there! Which way?" Peter waited for the girl to point hesitantly, changing his route to match her unsure directions. 

A few missed turns or wrong streets later, Peter finally found the school which was just as chaotic, more frantic parents than children as far as Peter could see. 

"Do you see her anywhere?" Peter asked and watched Tegan's eyes scan the crown before nodding rapidly, tiny finger pointing to a brown haired woman shouting at what looked to be one of the teaching staff, mobbed by other parents. 

"Let's go get her then." Peter replied, considering the teacher looked completely out of her depth with the parents surrounding her. 

"Mummy!" Tegan yelled once they got closer, the lady turning instantly before rushing over and taking Tegan from Peter's arms. 

"Oh Teg! Where did you go?!" She seemed relieved but a little on edge. 

"I don't know.. But Mr Spiderman helped me find you again! He's super smart, he knew you'd be here!" Tegan pointed back to Peter, wiggling out of her mother's arms to go hug at Peters leg. The teen gave a squeak in surprise, then glaring behind the mask at Loki who gave a sneezing noise that was surely a laugh or snicker. 

"Thank you so much." The mother gushed as Tegan finally let go of Peter to return to her mother. 

"Um. No problem!" Peter saluted with his now free arm, Loki shifting from Miles arms to perch on the spare shoulder. 

"Shouldn't you go look for your Mum, Spiderman?" Tegan asked innocently and Peter nodded. 

"Yeah.. You're right. But first we've gotta help Miles find his!" Peter explained, wondering if May was alright was still burning in his mind but he had people to help before he could check. 

"Okay Mr Spiderman! I hope you find her! Bye Miles!" Tegan chirped happily, waving and getting a wave back from Miles and a mock bow from Peter that made Miles squeal excitedly at the movement. 

“Now then, Mr Miles.” Peter put on a mock serious voice that had the younger boy giggle again, Loki letting out another sound Peter assumed was his own scoff.

“Yes Spiderman?” Miles asked trying to suppress a smile. 

“You’re from Brooklyn?”

“Yeah! We came to Queens to visit one of my Mum’s friends but then everything went weird and then I didn’t know where she went and everything was orange.. It’s so weird, why does everything look orange?” Miles pointed at the buildings, the floor, anything and everything that was orange.

Peter thought for a moment before pausing. 

“Would phones still work here if Karen doesn’t... do you know of some form of communication that might work here?” Peter asked Loki who seemed to pause for a moment before nodding.

“Woah Spiderman your cat just nodded!” Miles pointed excitedly and Peter nodded too.

“He does that.” 

‘If we found Strange I think between us we could find some viable option.’

“Right, Miles, do you know your mum’s phone number or.. Maybe your house address?” Peter asked, since the boy was older than Tegan and more likely to know.

“Yeah.. I think so..” The boy then reeled off an address that had Peter nod again behind the mask.

“I know where that is but it’ll take too long on foot…” He paused, seeming to think.

“Miles do you think you can hold on tight? Am I okay to web you to me as well?” Peter asked and the boy nodded, arms reaching round the teens neck while Peter carefully webbed around both their torso’s to hold them together.

“You aren’t scared of heights are you?”

“Nope!”

And so Peter climbed up the closest building.

“Woah that was so cool! I wish I could do that- How do you get to be Spiderman?” Miles finally seeming completely relaxed around Peter who laughed at the kids innocent enough questions.

“Well first you’ve got to be older. You need to make sure you finish school!” Peter felt like such a hypocrite but the answer seemed to appease Miles.

“Then you’ll teach me?”

“Sure, then I’ll teach you to be Spiderman!”

“We’re going to swing to your house, it’ll be quicker, but if you don’t like it and you want to stop, let me know, and I will, promise?”

“Okay!”

It was an odd sight to say the least, Spiderman swinging through the orange chaotic streets of New York, webbed to a child squealing with excitement, clutching onto a murderous looking cat. The trip didn’t take half as long as it would have on foot, and Miles almost seemed upset when they landed beside his block, Loki however seemed grateful to be back on the ground.

When they reached the apartment it was empty, but that hardly meant anything, his Mother was likely still lost in the chaos outside, and his father could very well have been at work. But after they checked his workplace and scoured every known possibility everything was coming up dry and Peter feared it was most likely his parents were both back on Earth.

“What about my Uncle?” Miles asked quietly, he’d grown silent once more after everything had come up dry and Peter felt worried so his question eased Peter a little.

“Okay let’s find him instead.” 

Miles directions brought Peter to a close by block of flats and face to face with a familiar face.

“You!”

“You- Miles?” 

“Uncle Aaron!” Miles squealed excitedly jumping from Peters arms and into that of his Uncle who returned the hug with a soft smile.

“You know Spiderman?” Miles asked and the other man blinked a couple of times before he snickered.

“We went for Ice Cream together once.” and shot a wink at the Spiderling who choked audibly.

“Urm yeah we did. It was good, thanks for that man.” 

Peter wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable leaving the boy with someone he’d literally seen trying to purchase weaponry but in the end the guy had helped him out when he didn’t need to and Peter HAD technically webbed him to his car until his ice cream melted. He didn’t seem like the worst guy in the world but Peter was pretty sure he was gonna check up on the boy sooner rather than later if he left him here.

“Woahhh that’s so cool.”

“Hey, Miles why don’t you go get yourself a drink and something to eat, I bet you’re hungry yeah?”

Miles nodded and shuffled out the room.

“Thanks for bringing him here, I know it’s the least of your worries considering the state of well.. everything out there but thanks. He’s a good kid.”

Peter nodded, vaguely remembering Miles being the reason the man had coughed up the information regarding the Ferry.

“Are neither of his parents..”

“I don’t think either of them are here. I don’t know the full details but… there should only be half of everyone here… The other half will still be on Earth.. But we’re gonna fix this I swear-” 

The man nodded.

“Sure thing Kid. I don’t doubt that actually.”

“Thanks.. If it’s okay could I check up on Miles sometimes? He’s kinda grown on me..”

The other nodded confirmation and Peter beamed behind the mask.

“Thanks! Well.. I better go- more people to help and stuff- Bye Miles!” Peter shouted the last part, having the pitter patter of running feet return to the room.

“You’re going?” Miles pouted and Peter nodded.

“Yeah but I’m gonna make sure to visit, so you be good for your Uncle, yeah?”

“Okay! Thank you for bringing me home!”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you around!” Peter held out a hand which Miles hi-fived and giggled.

“Byyyye!” 

Returning to the streets was a terrible idea really, there were people everywhere that needed help and Peter craved to go assist so much but if he stopped to help every single person one by one he'd never really be helping in the long run. 

Priority was finding Strange and hopefully him and Loki could play nice long enough to find a solution to their issues. 

'Land on the next roof.'

And Peter did, allowing Loki to jump from his perch, talons having ripped slightly into the suits shoulders. 

"Woops." Loki commented dryly, indicating at the shoulder as he slid into a feminine human form. 

"Woah that's so cool, you look really pretty-" 

"It's merely for convenience's sake, I can't allow myself recognition by the general public but I don't want to delve into that insufferable man's mind to communicate."

"Oh yeah that's true! Well, where should we try first? I don't have a clue."

"I do, follow me little Spider."

So Peter found himself following Loki across the rooftops of the orange city, only briefly surprised by the others ability to travel such a way, more physically active than his skinny form suggested, and propelling himself further with his magic in the face of further gaps between buildings. 

Eventually they reached a building that Loki indicated to be their destination. 

"Here seems the most viable option." 

Crawling down from the roof, Peter gave a brief knock before pushing the door open impatiently. 

"Hellooo? Mr Wizard?" Peter asked hesitantly before he suddenly jolted out of the way of a splash of red. 

"Woah, Woah chill Cloaky!" Peter helped as the Cloak he had seen Strange in was right up in his face twitching and wafting erratically. 

Peter tried to decipher what the Cloak was trying to convey only to find out it was a warning, when barely ten seconds later one Steven Strange was sent hurtling at them, Peter managing to catch the man despite the momentum. 

"You okay dude?" Peter asked as the Sorcerer managed to get to his feet, nose bloody but other than that seemingly just a little bruised. 

"Took you long enough." He bit out, eyes trained on the top of the main staircase where the one who'd obviously been fighting him was stood. 

He didn't look human nor did the two smaller figures lurking behind him. 

"They're part of Thanos' force." 

"Yeah."

With Loki and Peters appearance however, the fight that was originally 3 against 1 was easily won, Peter webbing the frontrunner to the wall while Loki took to just stabbing his opponent who bled out, Stranger's falling victim to the portals that had Peter in awe. 

"You've already lost! Give it up you pathetic m-" The leader shouted from his webby prison, muffled after Peter webbed his mouth shut. 

"You can do the portal thingies! Can you portal us back to Earth or something?" Peter asked eagerly. 

"No, it seems to only work in this realm, however…" He paused, eyes going up to Loki. "I believe with enough of a combined effort…"

"What about Ms Maximoff? She has this cool magic thing too!" Peter blurted and both turned to him. 

"It would benefit us if there were three of us, yes, permitting she is here."

"Yeah she is, at the compound probably!" 

"Then that will help yes."

“If we’re lucky enough that the systems are running at the compound too, there could be more information on the servers on anyone else who could potentially help?” Peter decided, because considering everything looked like an orange waxy mess yet still functioned? It was hard to decide. 

“We’ll assess when we get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking fite me bitch i didnt know how to end it, chapter ends are not my strong point, sue me, im ready brah

**Author's Note:**

> didn't know where to leave it??
> 
> this will have to do.
> 
> also ooc af bc i dont know how to write any of these characters except maybe peter? loki at a push? but bucky and sam? nah no idea.


End file.
